Together at last
by blackxwhitexfox
Summary: what happens when two hispanic kids fall for either Sakura and li. lixsakura


Sakura's POV (point of view)

I hear birds singing and I open my eyes. I shield my eyes. The sun is so bright. It's Saturday morning. I look at my clock. It's 7:00 am. I stretch and got off my bed. I rub my eyes and stroll towards the bathroom. While I get ready I hear my brother calling.

"Sakura-kun! Come on. Breakfast is ready!" Tori-sun yells.

"Coming!" Yelled back.

I run into my room and put on a pair of short jeans and a white shirt. Then I put on a pair of my sneakers. I run down the stairs and skip the last step. Not pancakes again! I've been eating pancakes for breakfast for the last month and a half.

"I'm not hungry, Tori." I lied.

"You're going to eat and you're going to like it. Anyways dad is not going to be home for another week." Tori-sun tells me. I sigh. Then eat my breakfast. Yuck. Tori-sun is not the best cook, but oh well. After I finish I head for the door.

"I'm going out, Tori-sun" I yell

"Whatever."

As I stroll down the street I spotted a girl about my age I've never seen before. I quickly jog over to her to say hello.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Avalon." I tell the girl.

"Hola, me llamo Sandra Munoz" the girl responded to me.

"I don't know Spanish." I tell her.

"O, I'm sorri, it's tha I'm from Costo Rica. My name iz Sandra Munoz. Y you?"

"I'm Sakura Avalon" I smile.

Then I see a boy run out the house. He starts to stare at me and I can see him blush.

"Who's that Sandra?" I ask her.

"O, that iz mi primo; my cuzin, Antonio."

"Hi." I greet the boy.

"um..uhh…H-h-hola" He stutters.

"Antonio. Sandra. Com here." I hear a voice yell from the house.

"I'll see you guys later. K?" I tell them.

I continue strolling when I finally get to Tomoyo's house. I stop and spotted Tomoyo jogging out of the house.

"Tomoyo-sun!" I cried.

"Sakura-kun" She yells. We hug.

"U do remember it's ur _boyfriend's_ birthday today, right Sakura-kun." Tomoyo-sun reminds me.

"Li-kun is NOT my boyfriend!" I feel myself turn hot and red.

"Then y r u red Sakura-kun?"

I become extremely upset and feel myself turning as red as a beet.

"Well anywayz you do have a present for him rite?"

Uh oh. I think. I haven't bought Li-kun a present yet. I need to think of a present fast. I glance at my watch. 8:59. It's still early.

"Tomoyo-sun, we're going shopping!" I exclaimed

"Yes! I love goin shopin it's like so cool and fun and stuff and.."

"Tomoyo-sun…. shut up!"

As we stroll past every store I someone caught my eye. It was Li-kun!

"hey look it's ur _boyfriend_!"

"for the last time his not my…"

"Hey, Tomoyo-sun, Sakura-kun" Li greets us. As he got closer I noticed that he was red.

"Hey." We both response. I start feel my face turn red. There was an awkward silence when Li-kun started to tell us he had to leave. After he left I hear someone calling me. I turn around to find Sandra and Antonio chasing after me.

"Hey guys!"

"Hola Sakura."

Antonio stays shut blushing madly.

"Sandra and Antonio, this is my best friend Tomoyo-sun, Tomoyo-sun they're my new neighbors Sandra and Antonio."

"Hi nice 2 meet u."

"Nice..to..Mee…you….to." Sandra and Antonio responded together.

"Anyway, Sakura quen fue that cute boy…you wer talking to?"

Tomoyo-sun became mad.

"That waz Sakura-kun's boyfriend!" Tomoyo-sun yelled.

"Boyfriend? You mean novio. Well...Sakura you shoud brek up with him." Sandra tells me. It almost sounded like a command.

"She is not goin to break up wit him ok girl!" Tomoyo-sun told her with an attitude.

"No. No es tru. Sakura can not be in lov wit a losr Como el." I hear Antonio mumble.

Li's POV

I can't believe I couldn't even speak to her. Why do I even think about beautiful emerald eyes, her lovely short brown hair, her gentle attitude, and her sweet voice? Her naïve personality. Oh why can't I stop thinking about Sakura!! Why does my heart beat around her? Why does my face turn red? Why do I feel like barfing when I'm not around her? Why do I feel this way? Meling told its because I'm in love. But I can't be…can I?

Sakura's POV

Sandra seems angry after what Tomoyo-sun told her. So did Antonio. Oh well at least hopefully she won't bother him. After like it seemed forever I spot a beautiful gold watch. I looked at the price. 70.00 dollars. Not bad.

"Tomoyo-sun let's go buy him that watch." As soon as she nodded in agreement we rushed into the jewelry store. Tomoyo-sun shows the clerk the watch. I paid, took the watch which was in a gold box and left the store. Then I start thinking about him. His handsome face, his brown eyes, brown hair. His stubborn personality, his compassionate voice. Why can't I stop thinking about him. Why can't I stop thinking about Li-kun? Why can't I breathe when I'm near him? Do I love him? No..but still. I sigh.

"What's rong Sakura-kun?" Tomoyo-sun asks me.

"Huh? Oh uhh nothing." I reply after I wake up from my train of thought.

I glance at my clock. 12:42pm. Li-kun's party starts at 1:00. After I tell Tomoyo-sun the time we rushed all the way home. After dropping Tomoyo-sun off I went home and got ready. First I tried on my black mini skirt with a tank top. Nope doesn't look right. I put on my black low-cut shirt and tight jeans with my brand new white sneakers. Better. I decide to wear that. I brush my hair, grabbed Li-kun's gift and left the house. As I strolled down the street I smell melted cheese and pepperoni. I knew I was close. At the party I just sat and talked to Tomoyo-sun, never at Li-kun. After the party was over I was about to leave when Li-kun stops me.

"um Sakura-kun w-would u l-like to go f-for a w-walk around the park?" Li-kun asked me. He was red as a tomato.

"Sure Li-kun!" we started touring around the park without speaking. We just kept our heads down, both blushing madly. I hear my heart beating rapidly. After about an hour, Li-kun takes me home.

"Thanks for walking me home…Li-kun."

"Your welcome." Before he left I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went inside. I see him extremely red and his mouth was open. He put his hand on the cheek I kissed him on and smiled and headed towards his house.

The next day, I don't hear anything. I open my eyes. Strangely it wasn't bright. Then I hear a loud voice.

"SAKURA AVALON GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!" Tori-sun boomed. I rushed downstairs. Tori's face was red.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND LI DID THAT. NEVER IN MY LIFE DID I THINK YOU WOULD DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What did me and Li-kun do?"

"DON'T ACT INNOCENT!"

I was confused. I didn't know what my brother was talking about.

"WHERE'S THE MONEY YOU STOLE AFTER THE PARTY?"

What money was what I was thinking?

"What money Tori-sun?" I asked confused. He turned on the television. I couldn't believe what I heard.

"_Local citizens; Li Showron and Sakura Avalon have stolen from the bank early this morning."_ Tori turned it off. I was stunned. I left the house before Tori could stop me and hurried over to Li-kun's house. I spotted Li rushing out his house.

"Have you heard!" we shouted at the same time. We were astonished why would anyone accuse me and Li of stealing! Then we hear the television turn on again.

"_Breaking news; Li and Sakura just stole a bag of rare jewels in the local jewelry store." _

Oh no not again. Then it hit me.

"Li-kun I think I know who the thief are. But we have to get Tomoyo-sun." I told him.

"Ok." He replied. We rushed to Tomoyo-suns house and knocked on the door. Tomoyo mom answers it.

"How may help you thieves. Not here to steal my items right." She tells us.

"Where's Tomoyo-sun?" Li-kun asks her.

"Wait a sec. Tomoyo-sun company!" As soon as Tomoyo arrived her mom whispered something in her ear and then turned around towards the kitchen.

"Listen Tomoyo-sun we need you and your camera!" I tell her

"Ok. Wait a min." After a while Tomoyo-sun comes out with her camera. As we rush towards the other bank, I explain my idea to Li-kun and Tomoyo-sun. They agreed with the idea. Me and Li-kun rush towards the police and Tomoyo-sun hides near the bank.

At the police station we find the sheriff.

"Sir, I know you think we're the thieves but the real thieves are heading towards another bank," Li-kun tells him. The sheriff doesn't look too sure, but after a while of hesitation he drives us towards the bank. Just in time to. Sandra and Antonio stroll out of the bank with three bags off money. Tomoyo-sun jumped out of her hiding place and yelled…

"BUSTED!!!!!!!" the sheriff couldn't believe it. After they got arrested, Tomoyo's tape got shown on television. Li-kun's name and mine was cleared. Sandra and Antonio were sent to juvenile jail. Everything was back to normal. Except for one thing, Li-kun and me are dating. What a happy ending.


End file.
